taz412s_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wilson Family
This is a fanfiction that I will be doing. This fanfiction has 15 siblings. If you say something bad about this fanfiction, I would block you immediately. This is because I waste my time to write these entertaining stories. No editing please! I was inspired by the Loud House too! Characters Bella is a 6 month old baby who loves coloring. She likes spending time with her older siblings and will do ANYTHING for them. Bella can get upset easily, so if you upset her, you'll get on her mum's bad side. Kate is a 1 year old pookie who loves doing school work. She has born deaf and can't hear, but she uses her 4 other senses to get around, without hearing. Even though this pookie is the 2nd youngest of the Wilson's, she is very intelligent! Tara is a 2 year old pookie who loves the prehistoric times. Tara will recall any fact about the prehistoric times, and her favourite TV show is the Prehistoric Mysteries. She has been having multiple dreams about visiting the past. Kadie is a 3 year old pookie who loves pirates. Her favourite song is I wish I could be a pirate, and she loves playing with pirate figures. 'Shiver me timbers!' is Kadie's favourite pirate phrase. Tiana is a 4 year old pookie who loves puffles. She will do anything, and everything for just ONE puffle (she can handle any puffle whether it is a bad puffle or a good puffle!). Tiana loves puffles, any of them whatsoever. Zen is a 5 year old pookie who likes emotions. Being her, Zen will sit in either the basement, or the vent, to do her secret emotion work. She likes to be alone, so if you come to her, she will just move away. Cami is a 6 year old pookie who knows everything to do with computers. Being her, Cami got a computer safety jumper (in her portrait). Cami likes e-safety as much as she loves her siblings. Tyranna is a 7 year old pookie who likes insects. She has crawled in the garden, getting really muddy, sometimes, mud all over her body. Tyranna, who likes being innocent and lies to her mum saying one of her siblings covered with mud, gets in trouble. Lesley is an 8 year old middle who likes drawing and sketching. She does have a boy name, but is still a girl. Lesley likes drawing pictures of her siblings, and loves her siblings. Dove is a 9 year old middle who likes singing. She will sing anything at anytime for her siblings, but most, to be honest, get annoyed at her music, because they are either busy or they are doing their homework. Jessica is a 10 year old middle who likes cooking and taking care of the elderly. She is very caring for her siblings and loves baking cakes. Try not to get on Jessica's bad side, or she will have everything to take you down! Sally is an 11 year old middle who likes homework and stuff. She is the most focused character in this story. Sally likes her siblings, as much as she loves her school work, and her favorite household member is Lesley. Luan is a 12 year old middle. She has cerebral palsy, so she has a wheelchair and loves her older and younger siblings. Despite having cerebral palsy, she can still play with her siblings but has to do them differently. Gemma is a 13 year old middle who likes sports. Her most favourite sports are gymnastics and swimming. Despite Gemma's tomboyish personality, she still loves her siblings very much. Tammy is a 14 year old middle who likes reading. She loves Harry Potter books especially and mostly reads with the primary schoolers (Tiana, Zen, Cami, Tyranna, Lesley, Dove and Jessica). Yvonne is a 15 year old biggy who likes being lazy. Even though she is the oldest of the family, she does nothing but sleep, watch TV and be mean to her siblings. Yvonne is the most not caring of the family. Chapter 1 - Morning In The Wilson's Yvonne's View I lay on my side. I sleep with a roommate. Tammy. She is like so boring. Thats because all she does is read. Literally. She never even interacts with me. Thats because apparently I am the 'meaniepeg' of the family, Lesley and Tammy say. Wow.. Both of them are so stupid! My alarm went off. Annoyed like usual. I got up out of my lazily. I couldn't be bothered to make MY bed. How about Tammy does it? I walked to my closet and vanity, to get dressed and put on my makeup. I put on my golden dress and black coat. I flipped my hair while walking downstairs. Tammy's View I yawned while sleeping. Multiple yawns. I dreamed of me in booklandia, with no sisters. In the Wilson Family, life is c-h-a-o-t-i-c, that spells CHAOTIC; Yvonne bragging, Gemma kicking balls, Luan yelling for help, Sally trying to deal with her sisters, Jessica's food timer going off, Dove's guitar, Lesley yelling for more pens, Tyranna's muddy stuff coming into bedrooms, Cami's computer, Zen sighing, Tiana yelling for a puffle, Kadie singing pirate songs, Tara telling prehistoric facts, Kate showing everybody her work, Bella crying. My alarm clock, which is scheduled for 6:15, rung loudly so I got up. I put on my glasses, walking to the wardrobe to put on my clothes. I put on a red skirt, blue cardigan and polka dot shirt and walked downstairs. Gemma's View Turning in all sorts of directions to sleep, I snored lots. I share rooms with Sally and Luan, and I hate being the oldest in the room. It's hard work. I dreamed of winning football and winning a trophy. I love football! My scheduled alarm, 6:30am rung. I turned on my side thinking why do I have to go to school. I looked up from my bed, seeing Luan on the bed opposite me, and Sally underneath me. Luan can't get into bunk beds, it is hard for her. I decided to get out of bed finally. I jumped down from my bed, trying not to wake Sally or Luan up. I ran to the wardrobe grabbing my white shirt and blue jacket. I rushed downstairs. "Help!!" somebody yelled. It was Luan so I picked her up, got her dressed and put her in her wheelchair. Luan's View I turned on my side to sleep more comfortably. For me, it is hard to get comfy in bed when you have cerebral palsy, but I have found the perfect way! My alarm went off. Lightly, I hit the alarm off. Now what was that dream I've been having? Ah yes! The one when I came an artist with Lesley. It was a good one! Oh! Its 6:45! I better get up and get dressed. Where was Gemma to help me get dressed and put me in my wheelchair? "GEM!?" I yelled. "So sorry Lu!" Gemma shouted from the hallways and came back in. "Its ok!" I said. Gemma put me my penguin rock hoodie on and put me in my wheelchair. I wheeled down to the kitchen. Sally's View Just an average morning.. In the Wilson Family. Sometimes I have dreams about being an only child, I wonder how that will feel in real life. When day comes in the Wilson Family, it is chaos! The only time I get peace time is bedtime! Isn't that weird! Well, Gemma, Luan, Lesley and Tammy are my only friends to be honest. My alarm went off. Oh great! Its time to wake up to a chaotic day! I woke up putting on my glasses. I walked to the closet, and got my orange dress to put on. I walked downstairs to breakfast. Jessica's View I rolled over onto my side asleep. Sleeping.. Ahh! So awesome! I love sleeping! I do love my '#caring&cooking' career but I love sleeping more. To be honest, its the best time of day! You can just get away from your family by sleeping and having miraculous dreams! But.. My stupid alarm went off! UGH! Beep beep! Beep beep it goes! Its really annoying! I walked out of bed slouching past Dove and Lesley, getting my white polka dot shirt, red skirt and blue cardigan. I staggered downstairs. Dove's View I rolled multiple times in bed singing in sleep. Lesley was like OMG mate stop, so was Jessica. Wow! They don't understand '#MusicAndSleeping!'. 8 year olds and 10 year olds these days! Ugh! I laughed while Lesley and Jessica groaned angrily. They also don't understand J-O-K-E-S! That spells Jokes to you! My stupid alarm went off. I stomped to my wardrobe, grabbing my dinosaur hoodie and putting it on. I stormed downstairs. Lesley's View I crossed my arms in bed, because I am sick and tired of listening to Dove's stuff; Dove's music, Dove's singing, Dove's laughing. It just wakes the WHOLE room up! That includes me and Jessica! If only Dove stopped. But apparently, she says, here is a flashback of what happened. "Dove, can you shut up!" I said. "You don't understand musical talent girls!" Dove laughed. Actually, yes I do! We do music every Tuesday at school! My alarm went off. I jumped out of bed and walked to my closet. I picked out my orange shirt, puffle coat and grey trousers. I put them, and walked sensibly downstairs. Tyranna's View Rolling around in my sleep, I dreamed about snot coming ALL over the room. I hate everyone in my dorm. Includes Cami and Zen. Cami because she is ALWAYS about e-safety and Zen because she never even TALKS TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREAKING US!! Its annoying. To be honest, Me, Dove and Yvonne stick together. Together we are the popular girls. Versus the NERDS. That is Lesley, Sally and Luan. My stupid alarm went off! I threw it and stormed out of bed. I grabbed my blue polo shirt and my grey trousers, angrily putting them on. I ran downstairs. Cami's View I dreamed about e-safety and being the e-safety officer for my school. I would just admire to be it! I know everything and EVERY LITTLE thing about computers and e-safety. Duh! I am e-safety manager of the annual Wilson's! It was the e-safety picking time of the school today! I woke up to my alarm! Stupid alarm! I threw it off the table. "Cami, relax!!" Zen sighed. I rolled my eyes at her and got dressed. I staggered downstairs to the dining room. Zen's View Today, on TV, is the mystery of life. That show haunts me out. My heart beating. It goes Pah Dum, Pah Dum, Pah Dum. My lungs are shaking. That goes wobbly woobly woo. TBA